Foresight
by Awkward Frenchie
Summary: Nellie had a knack for getting little hints about the future...Slight Sweenett, Ben/Nellie childhood friendship.
1. Can So!

**Hey look! I'm aliiiive. I'm sorry I haven't posted in a million years, but I've been busy and muse-less. But this little ditty came to mind a few nights ago, in a bout of insomnia. It has five parts, all of which may be posted tonight. And to anyone reading "Great Adventure," if you message me then I can explain what's been going on lately and why I haven't updated in, well, two months. I have a half decent explanation, actually! **

**So here it is, what we've all been waiting for...Foresight, chapter one!**

"Hey Ben! Guess what!" 7-year-old Nellie White skipped up to Benjamin Barker gleefully, just dying to share some big news with her friend. "Uhh...what?" he asked.

"I can see the future," she chirped, and then became annoyed at her friend's near-immediate laughter. Before he could tell her that she could not, in fact, see the future, she whined "It's truuuuuuuue. All day long I kept thinking, "Mum's gonna brake her favorite vase," and then right after, she broke the vase! I'm serious!"

"Okay, if you can see the future, what's gonna happen to me today?" Ben asked.

Nellie put her hands on her hips. "Today's gonna be boring for you, just like every day." He stuck his tongue out at her, and she returned the gesture. "Okay then," he said after some thought, "what will I be like when I'm really really old? Like when I'm forty?"

Nellie giggled. "Hmm...let's see..." she thought for a moment, trying to come up with something she could never see Ben doing. "You're...going to marry...Lucy Green, and have a baby with her."

Ben cringed a little. "Yuck. She's a girl!" "Hey!" Nellie protested, "I am too!" Ben laughed, "but you're a fun girl! Lucy doesn't even like getting her dress dirty!" Nellie huffed a continued Ben's "future."

"You're...gonna go away for a real long time...and when you come back you won't even like when people call you Benjamin! Cause something bad happened to your wife and you're really sad about that. And you'll be sooo mad that you wanna kill everyone in all of London!"

"Now you're just being silly," Ben protested. Besides, you can't really see the future! You made that up!"

"Did not," Nellie said, "If all that stuff happens then you have to...kiss me!" Ben's face contorted into a violent grimace. "What? Are you too chicken?" She teased.

"No way!" Ben said. "I'll do it!" He extended his hand. "Deal," Nellie exclaimed, shaking it with a grin on her face.

**Aww, how cute are they?! Lol just kidding :P Please, if you like it, review :) they are love. I might have the next few chapters up tonight.  
PS: Happy Halloween y'all!! Hope yours was awesome :)**


	2. Cheer Up, Love

**Here we are loves, chapter two! It's cruelly short. I really could have made this whole bloody thing a one-shot...ah well. Two down, three to go!**

"Good morning Nell," Benjamin said cheerfully. Seeing her glum expression, he added "What's wrong love?"

Nellie gave him a half-hearted smile. "Gotta bad feeling 'bout today. Like something bad's gonna happen."

"Ahh, Nellie, you worry far too much. Nothing bad will happen today!"

Her face sunk, "Don't be so sure love." Of course, Ben wouldn't think anything bad could ever happen. He was married to his perfect Lucy (just like she said those years ago), had a beautiful daughter (again, as she'd predicted), and his business was flourishing. Just so, Nellie had every reason to be miserable. She was newly married and newly widowed, and her business was doing alright, but the price of meat was climbing every day, and Nellie didn't think everything would be getting better any time soon. And this feeling she had, that something would happen to her Ben...she couldn't shake that horrible feeling.

Ben crossed the room towards her and stood her up from her seat. "Come out with Lucy, Johanna and I today," he said with a grin, "You deserve a day off."

_With you and Lucy? No thanks_, she thought unhappily, but all she said was, "Nah, I'd better open up shop. Might get a customer or two today."

"You still look upset," Ben commented. He wrapped his arms around her into a quick, tight hug. "Feel better Nell," he said, turning to go to his wife and child.

_**That afternoon, Benjamin Barker was arrested. He was to be shipped off to Australia on some make-believe crime, and Nellie would never see him again.**_

**There we are loves, chapter two!  
On a side note, is anyone watching the World Series?! What is Hamels doing?!! Come on...I need a RePeat (:**


	3. Ugh, You Again

**Hello my lovely readers!! Sorry for the delay in posting. I got sick Saturday night/Sunday morning, and hadn't been in school till today. Not swine 09 though :)  
So my show's next week, then soon after that are more auditions! I wanna sing the song Cabaret, but youtube and limited income are offering me no way of practicing without hearing Liza Minnelli (which is intimidating!). Anyone with pointers please tell me them :)**

**And now I present to you, lovies, chapter 3!**

Nellie Lovett awoke far too early, with far too little sleep. _Why do I even bother_, she wondered. It's not like a customer would come anyway. _I should really just sleep in._

_Open up shop today_, a voice in the back of her head said. _Oh, you again_, she thought. That little voice hadn't "visited" her since the day Ben was arrested, nearly fifteen years ago to the day. _Open up shop,_ it repeated. She grumbled to herself and rose from her bed, hating that voice right now.

She began to make pies as usual. _I hate this_, she thought. All the work, for one little pie that no one would ever eat...and was that a bug sneaking into the pie? _Ugh. This place is distgusting. Maybe I should open shop a little more often..._ Mrs. Lovett bagan to clean a little bit when she heard the door open. "A customer!"

_ Benjamin Barker was back. But "it's Todd now. Sweeney Todd."_

**_Lovett? Hatett? Like is as a friend-ett? Please review peeps, and I'll give you a sweetie :P_**


	4. When Have I Ever Been Wrong?

**_Bonjour_ lovies! Look who updated quickly!! -happy dance-  
I don't know if I'll be able to update tomorrow. Technically, I'm supposed to be writing a literary analysis about an Edgar Allen Poe story of my choice. But isn't listening to 80s dance music and various songs from various musicals much more fun?**

"Why doesn't the Beadle come? Before the week is out...that's what he said," Sweeney Todd was brooding the day away, waiting for one of the two he despised so to walk into the shop for a 'shave' whose end they'd never see. At first, Mrs. Lovett had been so excited to have him back home, to have _her_ chance to love him. Now, she was considerably less thrilled. He'd been there nearly a week and barely spoken two words to her that weren't about bloody _revenge_.

"Don't worry, love. He'll be hear by then end of the day," she said, the slight tinge of annoyance lost on Mr. Todd.  
"What if he doesn't come??" He said angrily.

"Well then, my dear," she said, "you'll kill someone anyway."

"How can you know?" Mr. Todd asked angrily. She smiled a knowing grin at him. "When have I ever been wrong?" Sweeney Todd looked at her and stopped pacing for a moment, as if he'd just remembered something.

_ "'Ello," she said thoughtfully, glancing out the window. Signor Pirelli and his little "apprentice" were coming towards the shops. "What's 'e doin' here?"_

**_Didja like? A lot? Or didja hate it a lot? Tell me either way please! ") (---flounder smilie)_**


	5. Finale

**Hey look! Tomorrow came…two months too late. Really sorry about that guys. Between shows, auditions, school, sports, family, and attempting a social life…hasn't been good. But I'm back, and I have this finished and a Glee oneshot on the way. So that's good, right? Well here we go, the final installment of Foresight!**

**Disclaimer: I have two DVDs (concert and movie), two soundtracks (OBC and movie), sheet music, a poster, and _The String of Pearls_. But the rights? I have not.**

Most women would be sick at the sight of a corpse. The man's once-handsome face is now covered with blood from what's left of his head to toe, the vile liquid pouring like a waterfall from his wide-open throat. It is an image that can make even the bravest of men queasy.

But not Eleanor Lovett.

Instead, she comes up with a brilliant plan. Something Sweeney Todd wouldn't have thought of in a million years. And for the first time, he is happy.

Not in the traditional sense, no, of course not. "Happy" isn't quite the right word. Ecstatic, perhaps? Excited? Enthralled, maybe. Yes, that'll do. Enthralled.

Suddenly, without even knowing what he was doing, he grabbed Mrs. Lovett round the waist and began to waltz her around the room. He sees her grin, her wide hyena smile, and a flood of memories hits him like lightening.

_"I can see the future"_

_A tongue poking out of a young girl's mouth._

_"You're gonna go away for a really long time"_

_"Gotta bad feeling bout today…something…gonna happen"_

_A flash of auburn hair and a quick, tight hug._

_"When have I ever been wrong?"_

_A wink and a bloodied corpse._

_"You have to…kiss me!"_

A blink and he was back to reality. And there she stood, fully grown, beautiful in her own way, though certainly not his Lucy. Cleverer, more practical, more cunning than either he or Lucy could have dreamed of being, though he hated to admit it. There she was, grinning joyously at the thought of murder, cannibalism. Or was it...at him?

He owed her, that much he knew was true. So before his mind could stop him, Sweeney Todd pulled Nellie Lovett as close as he could and brought his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, almost just to steady her wobbling knees, and returned the kiss with all the love she held. And for the first time, maybe in all her life, Eleanor Lovett was truly happy.

_Fini_

**Yes, folks, it's truely over. Tell me what you thought loves, and I PROMISE, I will update more. Love always, WWPG**

**PS: Interesting side note. I only listened to Sutton Foster's version of "On My Own" while writing this. My reward? Listening to a new song. Chao!**


End file.
